


Unthinkable

by SophieRosina



Series: You're Crazy (and i'm out of my mind) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s02e23 Unthinkable, F/M, Lazarus Pit, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRosina/pseuds/SophieRosina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can do this. He will not win.”<br/>He could, though. All he would have to do was threaten her, and Oliver knew it would be checkmate.</p><p>The first in a series of related drabbles set during 2x23, but spirals in its own direction following the scene in Queen Consolidated where Felicity says to Oliver, "You told me you had a choice." Inspired by John Legend's 'All Of Me'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first ever attempt at writing for the Arrow fandom turned into a massive drabble fest during the long gap between season 2 and 3 airing... The other parts have mostly been written and will be following shortly :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_drawing me in, and you kicking me out?_

All Of Me - John Legend

“I have to kill him.”

“You told me you had a choice. That years ago you could have cured Slade, but you chose to kill him instead.” Her gaze was burning, but he couldn’t look away. “This isn’t happening because you’re not willing to be a killer; it’s happening because you were one.”

“You’re right… That’s how this started.” He sighed, willing her to understand. “It’s how it has to end.”

She gave the tiniest shake of her head.

“The only move that he’s left for me is to kill him – I can’t cure him, I can’t capture him… I can’t even out-think him!” And God, was that last part driving him mad.

“Then don’t…” She stuttered, mind working faster than she could process. “Just… make _him_ out-think _you_.”

He stared at her, then let out an exhausted breath, his voice more weak and unsure than he wanted. “ _How?”_

“Oliver…” She stepped forward, one hand reaching out to cover his clenched fist. He closed his eyes, the weight of everything suddenly overwhelming. “There’s always another way.”

“Felicity, I can’t _think_ about _any_ way right now!” He shook his head, eyes desperately seeking hers for answers to the impossible. Answers he wasn’t even sure existed. “I… I can’t…”

Felicity reached out to touch his arm with her free hand, her gaze capturing his and holding it steady.

“I know that this is… unthinkable, watching the city crumble while the woman you love is…” Oliver’s breath caught in his throat, but not for the reason she thought. “We can do this. He _will_ _not win.”_

Slade could, though. All he would have to do was threaten _her_ , and Oliver knew it would be checkmate.

_Kill me. Don’t kill me. It doesn’t matter. I took everything…_

“I need you to come with me,” he ground out, forcing his fist to unclench so he could take her hand in his.

“What?” Felicity gasped as he limped past her, her brow furrowed with confusion. “No!”

When he didn’t relent, she tugged her hand free from his grip and stood her ground. “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me why!”

He froze to the spot, head bowed, body tense.

_You cannot die until you have suffered like I have suffered. Until you have known complete despair._

“Oliver!”

_I am killing you, Oliver. Only more slowly than you would like._

He opened his mouth to speak, then clenched his jaw at the feel of her hand on his shoulder, urging him to look at her. When he didn’t turn, she moved to stand in front of him again, and the moment he made the mistake of looking into her eyes, he was lost.

“When Slade killed my…” He closed his eyes briefly, banishing the memory of red and blood and silver and _pain_. “He told me there was still one person who had to die.”

Felicity’s expression softened. “Oliver…”

“He wants to kill the woman I love, the same way he thinks I killed Shado.”

She nodded in understanding. “So he took Laurel.”

“Yes, but…” He swallowed past the lump in his throat. “He took the wrong woman.”

She frowned. “Sara?”

Oliver shook his head and took half a step forward, both hands reaching out to lightly cover hers.

“But I thought-”

“Felicity.” Her name came out as a sigh, and he watched her eyes widen the moment she fully processed what he’d said.

“Oh.” Her lips parted, and God, how he wished he could kiss her.

“I _need_ you to be safe,” he whispered.

“Then let me stay with you.” This time, it was her who closed the distance, letting her forehead press against his. He inhaled sharply at the contact, fingers entwining with hers automatically.

“I can’t focus, knowing you’re…” He bit his tongue. “Please, Felicity.”

She hesitated for a moment, eyes searching his. “You told me, once, that I was your partner.”

“And I meant that, but-”

“But nothing,” she murmured softly, detangled her left hand from his so she could run her fingertips along his jawline. He turned his cheek into her touch, letting the warmth from her palm seep into his skin. “Let me help you, even if it’s from a distance. I can keep in contact with you the whole time, through the comms, whatever way you need, but I can’t just sit somewhere, knowing…”

Her eyes watered, but she blinked back the tears.

He closed his eyes briefly, swallowed hard. “Okay.”

“Okay?” she echoed, disbelieving.

“Yeah,” he agreed. He reached up to cover her hand with his, pressing it more firmly against his cheek. Her thumb rasped across his stubble automatically, stroking his skin and soothing his suddenly racing heart.

“Felicity… Thank you.”

Her smile was radiant, an ever present beacon of light through the darkness.

If he had known that would be the last time he’d see it, he would have said the other three words on the tip of his tongue.


End file.
